All things that fall brake
by xXKawaii tomboyXx
Summary: Lucy has an arranged marriage to Natsu she at first just thinks of him as a player him but falls for him. But you know what they say all thinks that fall brake


hola people new story! hope you like

P.S my authors notes have short fun facts about me litarally like 1 maybe 2 sentences just so you can get to know me read if you want

Im also looking for someone who wants to BETA my stories thank you

* * *

"Hey guys." Lucy Heartfilia said to her girl - friends Erza, Juvia, Levy and Lisanna who greeted back. they all stood in the center of the hall talking during passing periods.( the time you have to get to your next class)

"Hey lucy, look" Lisanna said pointing in back of her.

"Oh my god that's Natsu Dragneel!" Levy whisper shouted."He's totally checking you out!"

Lucy turned around, indeed she saw that Dragneel boy, the supposed star of magnolia high, biting his bottom lip with his head tilted, looking up and down. She didn't care though she hates players. "Eh? I don't care" She answered. "Did you forget m dating someone."

"ugh, who cares about that loki buy" Juvia whined.

"I do, I like him" Lucy playfully smacked Juvia's arm.

" I agree with Lucy. She likes Loki so she should date him. Although he annoys me." Erza said. All 5 girls walked to their next class together. "Well I don't, Natsu is H.O.T" Lissana said taking her seat next to Levy.

"Good morning Lu" Loki Celest said taking his seat a few away from Lucy.

"Hi" Lucy smiled. "What no hug, kiss, or praises?" Lucy giggled. "Oh sorry" He walked over and kissed her cheek lazily.

"Whats wrong?" She asked. He frowned a bit "We need to talk" he said.

"A-about?" Lucy asked nervously receiving an "us". That did it she knows he's braking up with her.

-LUNCH TIME :3-

Loki led Lucy to the smaller sakura tree located in the back of the school.

"Lucy I really like you" He began " But I ... WE can't date anymore"

"W-what?"Lucy said not so shocked, i mean she saw it coming."Why?"

"I'm engaged from an arranged marriage" He said.

"They still do that" Lucy mumbled.

"To Aires lamb"

"N-no you...you just...I" Lucy struggled

"Well I won't be seeing you anymore because I'm moving.. I'm sorry" Loki said as he walked away.

Lucy walked back over to her friends and sat with them. Immediately the questions began.

"What happened?"

"Did he brake up with you?"

"I'll kill that bastard-"

"ERZA!" they all shouted.

"We did brake up-*cough* Murder*cough*(Erza)- but i can't cry." Lucy said

"Lu- chan it's alright to cry" Levy said

"N-n i literally can't cry. I'm not that sad, I kind of saw it coming" Lucy answered

"But you like him?" Lisanna said

" I know but i guess not as much as i thought" She said.

"Hey your Lucy right?" A pink haired boy asked smiling at her. Lucy looked at her friends who had an I- told- you-so face. "Um yes"

"Hi Im Natsu Dragneel. I was going to hit on you but you seem like the kind who wouldn't care." he said.

"I wouldn't really." She answered.

"Let's be friends then 'kay" he grinned. Lucy stared at him for a while, he had a grin that could melt anyone's heart. "Sure"

"Great bye Luce" he walked away.

"Luce? He totally likes you!" Juvia said.

"Hmm Natsu huh" Lucy mumbled.

NATSU'S POV

"Hey, what happened?" Gray- underwear princes-Fullbuster my best fri-enemy said.

"Nothin' I just became friends with her" I simply answered.

"Friends? Well that don't sound like yah Salamander" Gajeel- metal face- Redfox another friend of mine said.

"Well she wan't the kind of girl who likes to be hit on" I defended.

"That's new" Jellal-...I'll think of something eventually- Fernandez said

"Also your girlfriend was there sooo" I added.

-AFTER SCHOOL-

"I'M HOOOME!" i shouted out

My mom, Grandeeney ,came out of the kitchen. "Oh good your home" She said to me.

" I know who i want to be wed to Ma'" I said suddenly.

" Oh, who? Is he pretty? Smart? Is she a vir-"

"MA'!" i stopped her. "Just set it up...please"

"I'll try but who is she?" She asked.

"Lucy Heartfilia"

* * *

OK sorry its really short and probably rushed but its just the begining i like to make my first chapters short so you can kind of get an idea of whats happening

I hoped you liked it! please leave a review and don;t forget to follow or favorite ALSO MY BURF DAY IS THIS SUNDAY WOOHOO! so i want a review as a present from yall

One day when i was in pre-school my class was having the play goldy locks and the three bears. i wanted to be the mama bear but this boy also wanted to be

her i said " no your a boy" and refused to give up the costume. So his resolution was to stab me in the eye with a toy car...My eye blead a little and i went

home early and now im slighty blind out of that eye and have to wear glasses ...and i have a fear of toy cars...oh the memories. anyways if you want to

know anything about me just ask i could be as simple as "Whats your favorite color" (blue) any ways baii baiii! have great day and eat some waffles!


End file.
